


Of Kings, Of Pawns, and Of Men (Chinese translation)

by RicardoHarasaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bodyswap, Coming of Age, Eventual Tom/Harry alliance, Friendship, Grindelwald Resurgence, Hogwarts Fifth Year, M/M, Politics, Power Dynamics, Romance?? Who Knows, War
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:45:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicardoHarasaa/pseuds/RicardoHarasaa
Summary: 在被摄魂怪攻击后，Harry发现他在Tom Riddle的身体里醒来。那黑魔王呢？很不幸，他正在Harry自己的身体里完美地扮演“大难不死的男孩”这个角色。Dumbledore消失了，Voldemort毫不犹豫地跟Harry说他是一个很弱的接班人。有趣的是，Harry准备向他证明他错了。





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Kings, Of Pawns, and Of Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323864) by [madstoryteller999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madstoryteller999/pseuds/madstoryteller999). 



“你妈妈呢？”

Harry默默地坐在秋千上。

“你 _妈妈_ 人呢，Potter？”围着Dudley的男孩们开始歇斯底里地大笑起来。Piers Polkiss高分贝的尖笑很刺耳。

你 _妈妈_ 人呢，Potter？ _你的妈妈_ ，Potter，在－

“她是死了吗？”

Harry僵住了，下巴竭力地绷紧了。

“她 _死_ 了吗？”Dudley又一次嘲笑道，“妈咪死－”

Harry根本没意识到他什么时候抽出了魔杖。下一秒，他已经跨过了间隔他们的花园，他的魔杖顶在表哥的喉咙上。Dudley立刻定住了，喉结在魔杖的钝钝的边缘上下滑动着。他的朋友们全安静了，放肆地笑声瞬间消失在废弃的操场上。

“他tm拿着在那根棍子干啥？”Harry听到有人低声说。

秋千还在他们身后摇晃着。

“你，你不能在校外做这些，”Dudley紧张地咕哝着，苍白的皮肤变得更惨白了，他向他的表弟投去恐吓的目光。

“我确实不被允许这样做，”Harry同意道，“但你懂的……每个人都有爆发的时候，我觉得我现在就到这种时候了。”

他动了下魔杖，准备将他的表哥变成……嗯，最理想的情况是什么小而没有自保能力的东西，然后他们周围的空气开始变冷了。

“P-Potter！”Dudley嘶哑地尖叫着，他的朋友们作鸟兽散，把他抛在这面对这个他们本能恐惧的东西。“停下来！住手－把那个东西从我这弄开！”

“那不是我弄的，”Harry低声说道，将魔杖立刻从Dudley身上移开。

“停下来，Potter！”Dudley抽噎着，努力甩掉那些看不见的手，“太冷了……我没有……我没有感觉了……”

Harry的眼睛瞬间睁大了，他明白了，因为他身上冷冰冰的麻木感无比熟悉。

“快点，Dudley，”Harry鼓励他道，把之前所有的过节都忘在了脑后，“我们得跑了，现在！”

因为什么不知名的原因－他以前从没有这样做过－Dudley听了Harry的话。

Dudley开始疾跑，Harry紧跟在他身后。他们转进一个满是涂鸦的漆黑的巷子，等发现那是一个死胡同的时候已经晚了。

“P－Potter。”Dudley颤抖着将身体蜷成一团。

Harry震惊地看着他的表哥晕了过去。他的大脑飞速运转着，消化这神展开的现实。尽管夏天很折磨人，令人麻木的单调乏味－更不用提要面对Dursleys一家－但夏天应该是 _安全_ 的。

第一个摄魂怪出现了。

“Expecto Patronum (呼神护卫)!” Harry大喊道，几缕轻烟出现在魔杖顶端。

摄魂怪开始吮吸Dudley的脸。

“EXPECTO PATRONUM!” Harry尖叫道，他一遍一遍重复着这几个词，这个咒语，看着摄魂怪步步逼近。

他看不见东西了，因为一道绿光遮挡了他的视线。

想快乐的事，Harry拼命提醒自己，摄魂怪正在朝他过来。咬紧了牙，他逼自己想Hermione和Ron，但即使他低声念这些可以救命的词，并没有发光的牡鹿从杖尖跳出来。他能听到的只有Lily Potter的尖叫声。

摄魂怪靠的更近了，从他身上吸取着更多的能量，Harry的腿已经瘫软了。Hermione. Ron. Sirius. Hogwarts. Hermione. Ron. Sirius. Hogwarts. HermioneRonSiriusHogwarts—

“Expecto Patronum,”Harry喘息着，逼自己坚持说出那两个词。

终于，牡鹿冲了出来，带着勇气和气势，当它奔向潮湿的小巷里时Harry能感觉到自己魔力的跳动。

但Harry只有短暂的一瞬来庆祝自己迟来的胜利。因为下一秒他感到极度的痛苦，后背狠狠地弯下来，身体完全扭曲了。手－他的手－紧抓着头试图减缓痛苦。

然后他双眼一翻晕了过去。

 

＊

 

他的意识渐渐恢复。

Harry暗骂了一声，痛苦地呻吟了几下。他慢慢把自己撑起来，朦胧地环顾四周。数不清的高高的书架环绕着他，这对他确认自己在哪起不到什么作用。

Harry抬手揉了下眼睛。然后停住了。因为他的手在脸上的触感－这样一个他做过上千次的简单的，无意识的动作－如今显得意外的陌生。

他拿开手，不安地检查着它们。不是他见过那么多年的布满老茧和伤疤的手，而是完全不同的一双手：仍然苍白，但手指变得……更修长了？

因为惊恐他连忙从地上跳了起来，急切地用这双陌生的手摸索着陌生的袍子，然后他找到了一根魔杖－一根魔杖，但不是他的，但他没时间想那么多－变出了一把镜子。

然后他看向镜子里的自己。

深到几乎黑色的头发散落在白皙的额头上，将阴影投在一张有高高的颧骨和锋利的琥珀色眼睛的棱角分明，贵族气派的脸上。Harry发现他脸上的嘴角勾起一道连续的曲线，好像即便在放松状态也在嘲讽谁似的。这张脸他只见过一次，但它给他留下了持久的印象。

放下镜子，他没在意自己松垮的袍子，跌跌撞撞地冲出了图书室。茫然地环顾四周，他想试试能不能认出这个地方来－看看有没有认识的东西。然而没有。

怎么可能？这是怎么发生的？这张脸……

Tom Riddle的脸。

没有犹豫，Harry用那根陌生的魔杖在对面的墙上炸了一个洞。他摇摇晃晃地爬了出去，深色的袍子被碎片轻轻勾住了一点，终于他到了一个非常大且精致的花园里。

他在哪？他怎么回女贞路？眼前并没有扫帚，并且他连他在哪都不知道。

大脑飞快地运转着，他试图回忆在Hogwarts里跟别人的对话。他记得George和Fred谈起过一种更简单的旅行方法。一种闭上眼然后想象那个目的地什么的……但，但他现在根本没办法知道那应该怎么做！

当他再次眨眼的时候，Harry发现自己的膝盖剧烈颤抖着。

_冷静_ **，** 他告诉自己。不出所料，这句话根本不起作用。但渐渐的，在做了几个深呼吸后，他觉得自己回到了一个可以思考的相对冷静的状态。至少，是片刻的冷静。Harry知道他只是把自己要崩溃的时间往后推了一下。

“动脑想想，”Harry低声对自己说，膝盖下泥土里的水汽浸湿了袍子沾到他的皮肤上。Hermione总是喜欢说这句话，她说这样做能帮她分析难题。“上次我离开的时候……上次－”

然后，突然的，他想到了。

他决定以后多用用这个方法。

Harry拉起袍子，走上一条看似通向房子边缘的小路。他眯起眼，透过毛毛雨，皎洁的月光照射的地方好像是主路：一条延伸几里的红铜色，满是泥土的小路。

他跑向那个地方，因为跑得急被自己的脚还有袍子绊了几下，然后举起了魔杖。他有一种模糊的想法，虽然这种想法现在不适时宜(他再一次将这个归咎于癔病)，但他无比感激自己现在不需要戴眼镜了。这tm让在雨里奔跑简单多了。

真的是简单太多了，当他跑上宽阔的泥土路时，一辆窄的不可思议的高耸的蓝巴士正好直直地停在他面前。

一道熟悉的光照在他身上，巴士的门打开了。

“欢迎搭乘骑士巴士，专门紧急搭载落难女巫或巫师的巴士。”一个带着鼻音的声音说。

Stan Shunpike满是痘疤的苍白的脸俯视着他，脸上充满着怀疑。

“告诉我，像你这样英俊的年轻人在Malfoy庄园干什么？”

 

＊

 

最后一个摆尾后，Stan Shunpike令他极度怀念的面孔随着骑士巴士一起消失在街尾。咬了咬牙，Harry谨慎地迎接了女贞路凉凉的空气。

在犹豫了一会后，他朝路旁第四栋房子走去。

“Alohomora (阿拉霍洞开),” Harry悄声念道，无比轻松地打开了前门，轻松得几乎诡异。把门在身后关上，他悄悄摸进了房子，蹑手蹑脚地爬上楼梯。

当爬到最后一节台阶时，他迈着慢而轻的步伐接近走廊末尾的房间。然后，他鼓起勇气转动把手，飞快地推开门。

有那么一瞬，Harry高兴地开始思考他是房间里唯一的活人的可能性。是，他是在Voldemort的身体里－Tom Riddle的身体－但Voldemort自己的灵魂－或者说大脑，或意识，随便你怎么叫－都被扔到了地狱最底下，让整个巫师世界都过上了没有神秘人的安定生活。这是有可能的，不是吗？

但是下一秒，一个声音从黑暗中传来。一个沙哑，年轻的声音－这是Harry本身的声音－浸透着令人熟悉的冰冷。

“所以最后大难不死的男孩终于愿意屈尊过来看看了。”

”Lumos (荧光闪烁)，”Harry小声说，一道光立刻照亮了房间。深绿色的眼睛，比以前更充满死意，从乱蓬蓬的黑发下面盯着Harry。熟悉的面孔。那是Harry的脸。

然而，还是与Harry的脸有一些不同。确实，五官都是他的，但好像一瞬间变成另外一个人了－原本暖色调色彩缤纷的油画瞬间变成了哥特画风。Harry的脸上好像变得全是冷硬的棱角和线条，除了嘴部－一个轻微，柔和的突出。

男人站起身，毫无疑问他就是Tom Marvolo Riddle，黑魔王扫视着他，就像捕猎者在决定吃掉他的猎物是否值得。在一片安静之中，两个人对峙着。

“这是你干的吗？”Harry质问道，恐惧和气愤使他失去了耐心。他现在就想知道这是不是Voldemort设计的什么最终决战。

“你对我的身体做了什么？”Riddle呢喃着，他的措辞很文雅。

“如果你这样做，你就不再会有军队了。”Harry粗鲁地说。

Riddle绕着他走了几圈，视线紧锁着Harry。

“我什么都没做。”Harry呻吟道。“我一醒，就不一样了……就是现在这样了。”

在他说完后屋里一片无声，于是Harry不快地继续道：“为什么……你为什么这么做？食死徒知道吗？如果他们不知情，从现在起他们就要追击你了，对吗？”

Riddle的脸上只露出了极度的自负。“你真的以为几个仆从就能杀死我吗？”

于是，他们又陷入了对峙。

“我要杀了你，”Harry突然爆发了。突如其来的情感席卷了他，像告白时一样让他的灵魂颤抖。他意识到，这是他新的作死方法：对目前没有机会击败的人发出不适时宜的死亡威胁。

“我要杀了你，”Harry不禁重复了一遍。然后，以为不知道还要说什么，他像刚才突然爆发一样又突然噤声了。

Riddle的嘴角勾起一个弧度。

然后，他们楼下传来一声巨响。

Harry从Riddle身边跳开，转头看向门口。楼梯上传来脚步声，他努力放轻呼吸。入侵者靠近的声音在墙壁上传来回声。

Harry惊恐地看着门上的锁被打开，旋钮开始慢慢转动。

Riddle抽出了他的魔杖－Harry的魔杖，略带愠怒，动作快如闪电。Harry立刻跟着他，把那根不熟悉的魔杖从长袍的褶皱中抽出来，那根魔杖拿起来竟然很舒服。

门被打开了。

一个低沉的声音说：“在你们把谁的眼睛弄出来之前，放下你们的的魔杖，男孩们。”

来自这个神秘人物魔杖顶端的光照亮了房间，露出了Alastor Moody头发灰白，一瘸一拐的身形。

“疯眼汉”，一个女声从后面传来，头发艳丽的女巫走了过来。“有他们两个人，但我们的任务不是只接一个吗？”

“Harry，这位是谁？”一个身材高大，衣衫褴褛的男人问Riddle。Harry震惊地发现那时Lupin。

“哦，他长得跟我想象的一模一样！”紫罗兰头发的女巫插话道。

“Harry－”Lupin刚准备开口。

“－Remus，你确定这真的是他吗？”傲罗咆哮着问道。“如果我们带回一个冒充他的食死徒就太好了。”

Harry的视线立马盯向疯眼汉，希望能悄悄暗示他他的猜测就是真的。他想大喊出真相，但一些东西，或许是纯粹的直觉，都让他保持沉默。因为Voldemort甚至能单枪匹马击败一些最有名的傲罗，Harry很希望这是荒谬的，但这是事实。并且Harry不想让更多无辜的人为他而死。

“你的守护神是什么样的？”Lupin问。

Harry看到Riddle的脸变了，锋利的轮廓熟练地变成一个柔软，温和，看起来更符合Harry性格的样子。他现在看起来更像Harry了，只有Harry自己能分辨出不同来。

“一只雄鹿，”黑魔王答道，他的表情非常认真。Harry仰了一下，十分震惊。

所以跟他自己不同，黑魔王一定不可能昏过去，或者说至少，他一定比Harry更快的进入了角色。

“就是他，疯眼汉，”Lupin确认道。

“那另一个是谁？”傲罗审问道，那只魔眼股溜溜地转着。

“他是那个把我从摄魂怪手里救出来的人，”Riddle平静地撒了谎。

“魔法部已经给Dumbledore寄了听证要求，因为发现了未成年使用魔法，”Lupin小声说，“从你的魔杖。”

“我把它掉在地上了然后他把它捡起来施了咒语。”Riddle解释道，甚至Harry也不得不承认，他脸上认真的表情让人很难不相信他。

“面对摄魂怪需要很大的勇气，”Lupin第一次看向Harry，严肃地说。

“并且还需要强大的力量，”Moody怀疑地补充道，“你叫什么，孩子？”

“Tom Gaunt，”Riddle替他回答道，不露痕迹地再一次控制了局势。Harry注视着自己手掌上血管在跳动，心落到了谷底。“他跟我说他是在家学习的，因为母亲太穷付不起Hogwarts的学费。但她最近去世了，现在他无家可归了。这就是为什么他现在跟我呆在一起，我想这是我能为他做的一点事，来报答他的救命之恩。”

“总有人被留下独身一人，”Moody嘀咕道，“这是很不幸的事实。不过现在没关系了，你可以跟我们一起走。”

“谢谢，”Harry回答，笑容苦涩。

“好了，别磨蹭了，”傲罗说，“收拾你们的东西到楼下了，我们没有一整天的时间干这个。”  
紫色头发的女巫在他冲下楼梯时翻了个白眼，其余的人也是。“我叫Tonks，”她朝他们抛了个媚眼，“我来帮你们收拾行李。”

“不用麻烦了，”Riddle冷静地答道，“我的箱子已经收拾好了。”是的。Harry在今年夏天很早的时候就收拾了自己的箱子，因为他比以往更想回到Hogwarts，尤其是在Ron和Hermione一个夏天几乎没有联系他的情况下。

“哦，”女巫眨了眨眼。她张开嘴想说些什么，但然后在镜子里看到了自己的样子。她不满意地撇了下嘴角。

“有什么问题吗？”Riddle问，他的语气一直礼貌到完美。Tonks因为他的注意似乎变得更热情了。

“我只是不认为紫色适合我，”她非常担心地回答。她闭上眼睛，集中精力，几秒钟后，紫色变成了泡泡糖粉色。她又检查了一下。“好多了，你觉得呢？”

“我认为他们在等我们了，”Riddle平缓地回答，“我们该下去了。”

“说的对，”傲罗笑着说，“走吧。”她带着他们走下楼梯，然后一起离开了房子，在前院的草坪上与其他人会和。

“听说你喜欢飞行，Potter，”疯眼汉跟Riddle说，“我们会飞去我们的目的地。”

灰头发的傲罗递给他们一人一把扫帚，然后让他们就位。他把魔杖举到头顶，放出两个信号。

在短暂的停顿后，他放出了第三个信号。然后他们起飞了。

 

 


	2. 第二章

Harry是第一个落地的人，后面紧跟着Riddle，再然后是其他的人。他使劲地搓着手，试图在麻木的手指间产生一点热量。

“到了。”Moody咕哝着说，递给他一张便条。“看一下，记住。”

Riddle和Harry低头去看那小片羊皮纸。

**凤凰社总部，格里莫广场12号，伦敦。**

Harry怒视着露出胜利目光的Riddle。

Moody烧了那片羊皮纸，带他们穿过大街。这个傲罗自信地在人行道的一块砖上敲了几下，然后在他们眼前，一栋房子出现在原来的两栋楼之间，上面的黄铜门牌写着：格里莫广场，Black家族。

Moody按了门铃，一个短头发的中年女人很快打开了门。当Weasley太太看到有着Harry脸的Riddle的时候，她给他了一个紧的让人窒息的拥抱。眼前热心的Weasley太太拥抱年轻的黑魔王的景象让Harry的胃痛苦地抽搐了一下。

“哦，Harry宝贝儿！”她大声说道，用长着老茧的手亲热地揉了揉Riddle的头发。“你不知道你来了我们有多开心！Ron和Hermione会高兴疯的！”

“感谢你们邀请我。”Riddle说，脸上浮起一丝暖意。Harry惊恐地看着面前Riddle的高超演技。

“别这样，我们永远欢迎你。”Weasley太太严肃地说。然后她视线越过Riddle看向Harry，“他是哪位？”

“一个朋友。”Lupin在Harry身后回答道，一只手搁到Harry肩上鼓励他。“他会跟我们呆在一起。”

“哦，”Weasley太太眨了眨眼，然后也给了他一个温和的微笑。“好吧，让我把其他人叫下来。下来！下来了－”她转过声朝楼梯上大喊，“Ron！Hermione！下楼！Harry来了！”

Harry睁大眼睛看着两个人从楼梯上跑下来。Hermione和Ron飞快地朝Riddle跑去。Harry痛苦地攥紧了拳头。

“Harry！你过的怎么样？还好吗？你生我们的气了吗？肯定的！我知道我们的信什么有用的都没写，但，我们有特别多的事想告诉你！你也有事要告诉我们，就是摄魂怪的事！我们听说这个了，还有那个魔法部听证会，这真是太荒谬了！我查过了，他们不能开除你。他们就是不能。你看，“未成年魔法合理使用限制法规” 中有一条关于在被威胁到生命的情况下使用魔法的规定－”

“让他喘口气吧，Hermione。”Ron说，朝Riddle咧嘴一笑。“很高兴再见到你，哥们。”

“哦，”Hermione呼了口气。她终于注意到了Harry。“这是谁？”

Harry在Hermione和Ron看向他时肌肉绷紧了。那一刻，他忍不住觉得自己目前的情况很讽刺。现在他在这，被迫向他一生中最铁的朋友重新介绍自己。

“兄弟？”他听到Ron问。

Harry立刻抬起了目光，遇上了两双极其熟悉的眼睛。奇怪的是，慢慢沉淀在他内心深处的那种无望的感觉似乎随着他们的凝视而消散。他唯一能想到的就是他有多么想与他们再次交谈，他有多么想要跟他们回到原来亲密的关系，以及现在他要怎么做才能做到这一点。

剧烈的呼气声打破了平静。Harry转过身去，发现Riddle正瞪着他。

Harry无视了他，对Hermione尴尬地笑笑，“我叫Tom Gaunt。”

Hermione朝他温和地笑了起来，她把一只苗条有力的手搭到他肩膀上。“我是Hermione。如果你愿意，待会我可以带你逛逛这。”

“那太感谢了。”Harry回答，声音微微哽咽。

“Harry亲爱的，”Weasley太太说。“你吃过晚饭了吗？没有吗？太好了。会议刚结束，所以我们都会在这一起吃晚饭。”

Riddle跟着Weasley太太出了房间，以一种平稳的步子走下昏暗的大厅，让Harry不得不跟他走的一样慢。当他们靠近餐厅时，Harry能嗅到食物的香气。他的肚子开始大声抱怨，他努力回想他最后一次吃东西的时间，但想不起来了。

“Harry！”Sirius（小天狼星）在他们进来的时候大叫道，站起来拥抱Riddle。

整个夏天，他都想，都需要，见到他的教父……

可能以前还不完全是，但现在Harry无比确定他从没有如此恨过黑魔王。

“好啦，大家都到齐了。”Weasley太太笑着说，挥了一下魔杖，桌子上立刻摆满了食物。

当George和Fred在争论谁先盛土豆泥的时候，Riddle冷静地坐在Sirius右边的位置上，正对着Harry自己。Harry怒视着眼前的布丁。

“Sirius，这里是哪？什么是凤凰社？”Riddle转向旁边问。

“Sirius，”Weasley太太警告道，面露不悦。

Remus摇了摇头，“Molly，我觉得他们应该是时候知道了。”

Sirius与Weasley太太对视了一秒，然后他向后靠在椅子上，脸上露出严肃的表情。“凤凰社是第一次与Voldemort及其追随者作战时Dumbledore所建立的组织。那时一段黑暗的岁月，Harry。魔法部一团糟，几乎解体。当时一片混乱，没人知道该相信谁，该跟随谁。但有凤凰社在，我们有了反抗的力量，你的父母……James和Lily……都是凤凰社的成员。”

Harry艰难地吞下了米饭，他琥珀色的眼睛紧盯着Sirius。

“所以因为Voldemort的回归现在它又被重启了，”Riddle轻声说，但他绿色的眼睛很锐利，几乎在燃烧。

“是的，”Sirius点了点头。

“那凤凰社的计划是什么？”Harry立刻紧张起来。Sirius必须停下来，他不能透露－

“Sirius，”Weasley太太警告道，Harry松了口气。“他们还太小了，不能告诉他们。”

Sirius犹豫了，小心地打量着Riddle。Riddle冷静地与他对视，于是Sirius仅有的犹豫被打消了。

“Harry，”Sirius慢慢开口道，“Voldemort……他在寻找什么东西，一个他第一次没找着的东西……”

“Sirius！”Weasley太太喊道。

“是武器吗？”Hermione问，切着自己的牛肉。Harry紧紧握着自己的叉子。

“有点吧，”Remus含糊地答道，给了Sirius一个警告的眼神。

“一个很强大的武器，如果他拿到了，”Sirius激动地说，无视了Remus的眼色，“有了它，他就能－”

“ **够了！** ”

所有人都被吓住了，回过头看怒气冲冲的Weasley家女主人。房间里一片寂静，Weasley太太怒瞪着Sirius。

“他们还太小了，Sirius！他们还只是孩子－”

“他们该知道真相了，Molly！”Sirius咆哮道，“这些 ’孩子们’ 经历的比大多数成年巫师一辈子经历的都多！我们可以在孩子和成人之间划界限，但战争不会。Voldemort不会。战争不会放过孩子，而Harry刚好就在战争的中心！他应该知道到底在发生什么！”

Weasley太太脸上露出了一个奇怪的表情，然后她似乎在小心翼翼地措辞。

“Sirius……Harry不是James。”

Harry看到Sirius愣住了，然后他眼里闪过一丝危险的东西。“你说什么？”

“Sirius，”Weasley太太抿紧嘴唇，重复了一遍他的名字，好像这样做能给他施压一样。“你所经历过的……很糟。但Harry不能填补……James留下的空缺。他还没成年。他不是你最好的朋友，他也不是你的战友。他还是个孩子。他需要的不是一个鲁莽的怂恿他做愚蠢冒险的成年人，而是一个负责的可以照顾他的监护人！”

“你……怎么敢……”Sirius嘶嘶地说，濒临怒气发作的边缘。

房间里气氛异常紧张。Harry立刻看向Riddle，发现他脸上露出了一个担心的表情，但他并没有试图掩饰他的眼神。Riddle的眼里有着因周围发生的事而露出的残暴的快感。

突然间，Harry被愤怒冲昏了头脑：他为Riddle正带着令他毛骨悚然的虚伪假面而愤怒－Voldemort将他所爱的一切夺走，并且假惺惺地装作关心他们。

奇怪，Harry想，他发现自己从餐桌旁跳了起来，还碰翻了汤碗和酒杯。

他重重地落在Riddle身上。两个人的重量让Riddle的椅子砰地一声摔在地板上。

这也是一个诡异且相当不幸的事－Harry恍惚地反思着，当大家的注意力都被他吸引过来时－这大概又是他的新作死方法：对目前没有机会击败的人进行不当的暗杀尝试。

是的，黑魔王挡住了Harry，在没使用魔法的情况下，即使Harry已经学会了快速奔跑和躲闪（这要归功于Dudley）。虽然保持自己不被推下去很难，但Harry用腿紧紧地夹住了对方的腰，手指疯狂地掐住Riddle的脖子。然后，Riddle以一种他以前只在街上打架的男孩身上看到过的方式把他翻了过去，Harry突然发现自己直直地抬头望进那双炽烈的绿色眼睛里。

Riddle钳制住他的方式很凶。Harry被迫拉进他怀里，一只手缠着他的头发把他往前按，直到他的下巴靠在Riddle的颈窝里。

Harry剧烈地挣扎着，咆哮着。他可以挣脱开，然后他可以更快地拿到靴子里的魔杖－

“再动，”Riddle在他耳边低语道，轻到只有他一个人能听见，“我就杀了这些泥巴种。”

Harry立刻僵住了，不情愿地呆在对方暴力的钳制中。

一直到这时Harry才终于意识到大家都在看他们。

“Harry？Tom？”Remus小心地问道。

Riddle这才放开Harry，站了起来。

“我为我们刚才这场闹剧感到抱歉，”他说，微微低头似乎感到尴尬，“Tom和我之间有过一段争吵，恐怕是刚才这些事情给他的压力过大，所以他爆发了。我保证刚才这样的场面不会再发生了。”

“争吵，”Sirius茫然地重复道。他的目光聚焦在一个装饰墙面用的沙拉碗上。

“我应该意识到他日益不稳定的情况的。”Riddle补充道。

“哦，看在梅林的份上，”Weasley太太怒气冲冲地说，“可怜的孩子们已经很累了！今晚对我们所有人来说都是一个压抑的夜晚，看看他们两个脸色都糟透了！Harry，Tom，你们两个现在都睡觉去。房间在上楼后右边第一间。你们最好在五分钟内熄灯！”

“好的，Weasley太太。”Riddle微笑道。向其他人点头告别后，他温柔地把Harry带到大堂里，直到其他人看不见后，他把他拖上楼梯，进了房间。

Harry被一点都不温柔地推进屋，门狠狠地在他们身后关上。Harry以一个快速连贯的动作把魔杖从靴子里抽了出来。但在他把魔杖举的足够高之前，他发现他自己的魔杖正直直地指着自己。

Riddle朝他慢慢地眨了眨眼，把半敛着的目光从那个Harry还没有举过腰部的魔杖上移开。

然后突然间，Harry感到腹部传来一阵猛烈的剧痛。他震惊地吸了口气，手指本能地按紧腹部试图缓解一下痛苦。在这样做没用后，他所能做的只有痛苦地喘息，努力控制自己不要尖叫出声。他狠狠地盯向攻击他的人。

Riddle像一只冷漠的猛禽一样歪着头，感兴趣地审视着Harry痛苦的表情。他嘴边那一道残忍冷酷的线条让他的脸－Harry的脸－看起来十分丑陋。

这是无声的；这是残酷的。这是一个人如何提醒一个野生动物－只是通过行动－谁是控制者。

那天晚上，Harry在地板上睡着了，耳边伴随着嘲笑声，尽管房间里一片寂静。


End file.
